SolsticeClan
This Clan was created by Linai. '' ''Please, ask her before making a cat. This is a HUGE WIP ''Introduction'' You freeze as a tall spotted female cat approaches you. The she-cat has a missing ear and a scar above her eye. The intimadating cat whispers a single word to you, "Run." You turn around and see a canine snarl at you. You run as fast as you can. You hear whimpers and hissing and yowling, and run back to see the dog run away. The female's blue eyes blaze into yours as she says,"Follow me, kittypet." You follow the fercious forest cat to an isolated cave. Cats appear from the nooks and crannies of the cave asking to each other "Whats a kittypet like them doing here?" The she-cat hushes the others and mews, "Welcome to SolsticeClan, clan of the sun!" ''A Breif History'' SolsticeClan was founded by a tall tomcat named Solstice. The new clan was thriving in a hollow untill TwoLegs moved in and made a new Thunderpath. The clan was forced to move to a dark damp cave. ''Territory and Prey'' SolsticeClan's territory is a large cave in a mountain. Their borders extend out of the cave to a lush green forest. The forest is ther training grounds, hunting grounds, and "supply closet". Meaning, they get herbs, moss, and other things that a clan needs. Solsticeclan has a Moonpool near the back of the cave wear the leader and medicine cat connect to StarClan. They do this by placing one's paw in the waters and sleeping. SolsticeClan hunts many prey. Bellow are a few favorites. ''-Mice'' ''-Voles'' ''-Birds'' ''-Rabbits'' ''-Hawks'' ''-Fish'' ''Past Leaders and Deputies'' Leader: Solsticestar Deputy: Ashenstone Leader: Ashenstar Deputies: Sunstone, Mountainpeak Leader: Mountainstar Deputy: Whitepelt Leader: Whitestar Deputies: Mousetooth, Yarrowheart Leader: Yarrowstar Deputies: Brightpetal, Snowfall, Azaleafur Leader: Azaleastar Deputy: Dawnflower Leader: Dawnstar Deputy: Ambereyes ''Common Appearance'' The common appearance of a SolsticeClanner is listed bellow. Pelt: Usually brighter colors (ex: white, cream, brown, ginger, calico etc) Eyes: Usually amber or green '' ''Fur type: Usually Short-Haired '' ''Body Shape: Lean and slender. Perfect for running and climbing ''Allegiances'' Leader: Dawnstar- Cream color she-cat with dark brown specks and shocking blue eyes (Linai) Deputy: Ambereyes- Black tom with amber eyes (Linai) Medicine Cat: Fireleaf- Ginger she-cat with green eyes (Linai) Medicine Cat Apprentice: '' ''Warriors: '' ''Silentsong- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Up for adoption) Shrubtail- White tom with one amber eye and one blue eye with a tiny stump for a tail Mate- Autumnfeather (Up for adoption) Treeheart- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice- Shiningpaw (Up for adoption) Apprentices: Shiningpaw- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Linai) Queens: Autumnfeather- calico she-cat with green eyes Mate- Shrubtail Kits- Mallowkit, Eaglekit, Tigerkit, Blackkit (Up for adoption) Kits: Mallowkit- white tom with amber eyes (Up for adoption) Eaglekit- black and white she-cat with green eyes (Up for adoption) Tigerkit- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Linai) Blackkit- all black tom with amber eyes (Up for adoption) Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Clans